


【翻译】【McDanno】You're Mine 你是我的

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, 未授权翻译, 醋缸Danny出没
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: Danny非常之不爽——他知道Steve神经有多大条，但这也太荒唐了。（警告：本篇超级大醋桶人设Danno出没XDD）





	【翻译】【McDanno】You're Mine 你是我的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383514) by [shadowdweller25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25). 

> 本篇是"Steve McGarret's Proposals(海豹求婚大作战)"系列的最终章。该系列每一篇都可作为独立故事阅读。

Danny要准备杀人了。这可不是闹着玩的。一般情况下他的杀心都是开玩笑的那种，而且目标中心大都是干了什么蠢事的Steve，这家伙真要让他愁白了头发。

但是现在，当他站在那看着那幅景象的时候，他的确准备拔出他的武器，瞄准，然后开枪。或许去他的车里从那堆Steve还以为能藏在自己眼皮子底下的手榴弹中偷一颗出来，拉开插销，扔过去。

又但是，他要是这么做了就得去蹲大牢，Steve就没有了自己给他当搭档，那家伙就会构成对夏威夷的恐怖威胁直到这座岛被炸掉或者什么人出来悬赏Steve的大头。他再也看不到他的小猴子，Steve会逍遥法外，Chin和Kono会因为企图劫狱而丢掉警徽，Steve会逍遥法外，Rachel大概会来牢里探视他好让他知道她很高兴他们离了婚，Steve会逍遥法外……

是的，所以说，他不能搞死任何人。会造成太多的连锁反应。单单“Steve会逍遥法外”这个念头就够他受的了。

“你知道吧，Danny，你瞪得再用力一点就可以在他俩身上开个洞了。”

“那正好。”Danny双手抱臂哼了一声，继续盯着Steve办公室里的那个女人。那不是Catherine——他可不待见她了——也不是Mary。Mary每次过来探亲都不知跑去了哪里鬼混。Lori也走了人，谢天谢地，他终于不用再看她对Steve继续挤眉弄眼下去了。

那女人作为一个分析员，是怎么做到完全没察觉出他和Steve在一起的，他不得而知。他只是很高兴烦人的她终于走掉了。

而Steve办公室里的这位女士，就这么跑到他们的总部来，大摇大摆地走进门，来到Steve的办公室，然后那家伙还微笑着给了她一个拥抱。拥抱本身不是最让他心烦意乱的，重点是后面发生的事情：他们俩一直在那说笑个不停，而她的手总能在Steve身上的某个地方徘徊。以及在整整十分钟过后Steve还没出来将他们介绍给对方甚至没往他的方向看过来这件事，更是让他如鲠在喉。

在她再一次摸上Steve（又来了！）的时候他直接咬牙切齿地杀了过去。他才不管极力阻拦让他停下脚步的Chin或Kono。一把推开门，他双臂交叉站在那开始等待时机。

“Danno！”Steve笑起来，Danny歪了一下嘴角憋住笑意，然后看向那位女士：

“我很抱歉，这个丢人鬼不知道什么叫做把客人介绍给大家的社交礼节。我是Daniel。”

“Rebecca。”她微笑道。

“好的，Rebecca，”他走到Steve身旁，直直盯着她开口道：“你有多了解Steve？”

“哦，我们是老相识了。我到夏威夷的时候听说了他在这的事迹，所以过来坐坐问个好。”

他绷出一个微笑来，“不错。”

“这位Danno是我的搭档。”Steve道，对Danny露出一个温暖的笑容。他再次感到嘴角抽搐了一下。

不说其他的，这男人确实有本事知道该怎么俘获你的心，只要他愿意的话。他的一个微笑就让Danny溃不成军。这有时也挺讨人厌的，因为他在干了什么蠢事之后就总是露出这个纯良的笑容来——比如把一个家伙眼睛蒙上带到某个悬崖边推下去，让他以为自己会摔死结果只是落到了几英尺下方的沙地上——然后Danny就这么轻易放过了他，顶多摇摇头给他起几个新外号：禽兽，尼安德特人，傻驴，笨蛋，疯子，以及诸如此类他对于当下能想到的最好注释。

上天保佑别被Steve发现这一点。

“噢，他跟得上你吗？”

他猛地从Steve的方向转过头，瞪着那个女人：“你觉得我不行？”

这女的从头他妈的到脚把他打量了一遍才开口，他能感到Steve在他身边绷紧了身体，“喔，我当然相信你可以。”

他又瞪了那女人一会，才看向Steve。“我们有新线索了。走吧。”他以一种宣告所有权的方式伸手抓住Steve的手腕，转向这位女士：“不好意思我们不能久留哦。工作需要哦。我们走吧宝贝。”

“宝贝？”

“没错。”他只说了这么一句，就生拉硬拽地把Steve拖了出去——对于他的个子来说拖动一个大块头可不是容易事——一路拽着人走出总部来到他的车里。一关上车门，Danny就扑过去抓住Steve堵上他的嘴唇，亲了个白日宣淫天昏地暗。他吻得凶猛又下流，用力得占有欲昭然若揭，Steve他妈的就该是他一个人的。才不给哪个以为自己可以就这么大摇大摆走进来抢男人的红头发小贱人一点机会。

“Danny，”他们终于分开以便呼吸后，Steve喘息着唤道。

与此同时，Danny放在Steve胸膛和腹肌上的手一路往下直到覆上他被裤裆包裹住的性器。他三下五除二解开裤头，将手探进去握住Steve的家伙捏了一下：“这个是我的。”

“……好。”Steve呻吟着在他手心里小小抽动了一下。

“你也是我的。”

“没错。”

“哪个红头发小妞都不准来抢走你。”

“不会的。”Steve摇头，Danny手上的动作随着Steve一下下挺胯操进他的掌心中，越发变得激烈起来。

“为了确保这种事情不会发生，我们得结婚。”

Steve猛然睁开眼睛看着他，紧接着一把将他扯进了一个令人窒息的深吻里。那条天赋异禀的舌头操进他的口中四处标记领地，与此同时Danny也正在给Steve胯下的家伙标记所有权，他又继续撸动了一会直到Steve达到高潮。

他收回手，在Steve平复呼吸的时候抬起手将对方的东西舔了个干干净净。Steve惊愕地一眨不眨看着这幅画面。

“所以……你是认真的吗？”Steve一从喘息中缓过来就问道，一边动手把老二塞回裤裆里去。

“我当然是认真的。”他气呼呼地回答，不爽Steve认为他会在这种事情上面开玩笑。“你知道吗？”他又开口说道，心想着这一切说出来居然这么简单。“你现在打电话给Mary和队员们，我打给Rachel和Grace，叫他们到州长那里和我们会面。”

Steve注视着他，眨了眨眼，紧接着对准他露出了一个闪瞎人的耀眼笑容，Danny也回以微笑，倾身过去给了这个大傻蛋一个甜蜜的亲吻。“我们走吧。”

三十分钟后他们将车停在了州长府邸，他们那些激动万分的家人朋友早已齐聚在那里。Kamekona，Max，Malia和Joe都被打电话召集了过来。好死不死Rebecca也在，但Danny决定无视她。他已经不在意她了。

事实上，他倒希望她在场。他要让她看着Steve McGarrett已经被人预定走了，而且就要永远归Danny Williams所有。那个来自新泽西的顶呱呱金发警探和父亲，Danny Williams。

给他记好了。

“Danno！”

他的小猴子从人堆中跑出来冲向他们俩，跳到他的臂弯里给了他一个拥抱。Steve也得到了一个抱抱，然后Grace就开始黏着Steve叽叽呱呱地说着她有多激动于“Steve叔叔”就要变成“Steve老爸”了，而且Rachel还让她摘一些花瓣，好让她等会用来漫天播洒。

Steve一直抱着她，笑着和大家聊天，直到和他们会面的州长出来后才中断谈话。幸好Danny提前打电话告知了一切，免于让州长因为这一大帮人出现在他草坪上而受到惊吓。

州长抬了抬眉毛：“你们俩终于要结婚了？”

“是的。”Danny点了点头向Steve身边靠去，后者的手臂环上了他，Danny瞄了一眼Rebecca的方向。“有突发情况，于是我们决定马上结婚。”

Steve就是个行走的目光焦点——无论男女都会被他吸引——因此他要给那个大块头套上一枚戒指好打消其他人的主意。_“真厉害，我现在都开始cue起Beyonce来了。”_【注：此处出自Beyonce单曲《Single Ladies(Put A Ring On It)》】

Steve只属于他。不给其他任何人。

“好，那我们现在可以开始了。”Dennings州长说道。

大家伙花了好一阵才决定每个人落座在他们要坐的哪一边，而此时Steve和Danny站在州长面前，两人身上都还穿着他们平日工作时的衣服。Danny穿着他知道Steve超爱的那条西装裤、系着他最喜欢的蓝色领带，头发梳得整整齐齐面带微笑站在那里；Steve则穿着他的工装裤、佩戴着大腿枪带，衬衫没有系上扣子，随意地敞开露出里面白色的上衣。他们的警徽正佩在腰间，正午的阳光灿烂地洒在两人身上，照耀着他们脸上如出一辙的明亮笑容。

“那么，我想我可以肯定地说，这件事大家都期待很久很久了。”Dennings州长的话让人群中爆发出一阵笑声。“Williams警探，也就是Daniel，跟我说过他们俩想要自己发表婚礼誓言。”

Danny颔首，仰头望向Steve带着笑意的蓝眼睛之中，只感到一阵暖流充盈了他全身。这股暖流从他遇见Steve那一天、对方给了他和Gracie一个周末好去处让他们不致于闷在汽车旅馆里的时候起，就每日每夜地流淌在他心间。因为了解他的人都知道只有通过Gracie，才能打开Danny的心门。

“Steve，我保证以后继续唠叨你，抱怨你，向你挥舞一百种手势。”

“Danny，我保证以后继续干让你抓狂的蠢事。”

“我保证会一直爱你。”

“会一直珍重你。”

“叫你原始野蛮人。”

“叫你Danno。”

“在增援到来之前做你的后盾。”

“不叫增援因为知道你就在我身后。”

“你是我的。”

“你也是我的。”

“直到我们的生命尽头。”

“直到最后。”

他微笑着聆听耳边Dennings的致辞，女人们中一些人在抽泣，男人们有的笑着，有的抽起了鼻子。最后，他们终于交换了戒指，将它们套进彼此的指间。

“作为夏威夷州的州长，我现在宣布你们俩正式结为夫夫。现在你们可以亲吻对方了。”

他弯起嘴角笑起来，伸出一只手环上Steve的后颈将低下头的对方拉得更近，终于吻上了自己的丈夫。他亲吻着Steve，满心的感慨都融化成一腔爱意。他的另一条手臂也搭上了这大个子的肩膀，让彼此更加亲密无间；Steve的双臂早已牢牢环绕在他的腰间，将他紧紧拥住。

他们沉醉于亲吻彼此的小小世界之中，直到那个跳上跳下的小女孩打断了他俩。

两人笑着往后退开，低头看向Grace而后把她抱了起来。人群的祝福和庆贺接踵而至，Danny在眼角余光中注意到一个年轻女人正在给他们拍照，然后他记起那是Dennings州长的秘书。他面带微笑地接过装着香槟的红色塑料杯——来自Kamekona的赠礼，他还准备了给Grace的果汁——向正在与Rachel和Stan说话的Rebecca露出胜利的笑容。她这下可得心碎一地了。

啧啧。

“你不喜欢她，对吧？”

“我不喜欢别人碰属于我的东西。”他转身面向他的丈夫回答道。妈的，这感觉说出来真爽。

“我有一件事要坦白。”

他抬起眉毛：“你说。”

“Rebecca结婚了。和我的一个老战友。”

他呆若木鸡地瞪着对方，只有眼睛在那眨了又眨，与此同时Steve转头面向Dennings秘书的照相机镜头，她大喊着“说——茄子！”咔嚓一声拍下了照片。

如今，一张Steve亲朋好友的全家福合影正呆在他的桌子上：所有人在州长的草坪上齐聚一堂共同举起他们手中的红色塑料杯，Grace灿烂地笑着地将花瓣洒向空中，Steve面带笑容，而一个目瞪口呆的Danny正在他身边抬头注视着他。这张让Danny痛恨的照片成为了Steve的最爱。

他的丈夫当然会专门挑这张照片出来。

当然了。


End file.
